Effet Papillon
by LauracSingi
Summary: Comment une phrase dite sans arrière pensée peut-elle avoir un si gros impact sur une vie? Le rated va changer au cours de l'histoire.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Elle est en colère. Vraiment en colère. Cette fois-ci il avait franchi la ligne jaune. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quelle point il l'avait blessé. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle en voulait, il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir, elle était énervée parce qu'un simple geste ou une simple parole de sa part pouvait avoir un effet dévastateur sur son cœur.

-Esposito, dis au capitaine que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je suis rentré chez moi s'il te plaît

-Pas de problème, tu veux que je te raccompagne ? _demanda avec concerne le latino._

-Non non merci ça va aller, mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé.

Elle se force à sourire, attrape ses affaires et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrent elle se retrouve nez à nez avec l'objet de sa fuite.

-Ah Beckett une nouvelle affaire ?

-Non à vrai dire je rentre chez moi.

-Chez vous mais pourquoi il n'est que 2 heures ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez fini votre paperasse le temps que j'aille vous chercher un café !

Il avait dit ça sur son ton boudeur qui la rend folle mais qu'elle trouvait, secrètement, terriblement craquant. Il lui tendit son café, et contre tout attente, elle ne le pris pas. A ce moment là Castle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'est alors qu'il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle avait ce voile sur les yeux, elle était triste cela se voyait et ça lui brisait le cœur….

-Vous vous sentez bien ?

-Juste un peu mal à la tête rien de grave, je vais rentrer et dormir et demain ça ira mieux.

-Je vous raccompagne ?

-Non, restez ici aller donner ce café à Esposito ou Ryan et restez loin de moi. Compris ?

Elle avait laissé sortir sa colère, et vu la tête de Castle il ne s'y attendait pas, elle reprit rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions mais son regard s'était assombrie et une lueur d'inquiétude était né dans ceux de Rick.

-Kate qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ai-je dit ou fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Si c'est le cas j'en suis désolé je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser…

-Le problème Castle, c'est que vous êtes toujours désolé.

Et sur ceux elle fit un pas en avant et pénétra dans l'ascenseur, à la fermeture des portes elle relâcha sa respiration, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle retenait, elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture et rentra le plus rapidement possible chez elle.

En rentrant elle se fit couler un bain chaud, mis de la musique et alluma des bougies. Cette fois elle ne lirait pas de livre. Elle se glissa dans ce bain tant fantasmé en espérant que celui-ci lui fera oublier cette semaine dont elle se serait bien passée…..

Bonjour, c'est la première fanfic que j'écris sur Castle du moins =D J'espère que vous avez appréciez! Et les review seraient vraiment cool Merci de m'avoir lu 3 Vous aurez la suite demain.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Une semaine plus tôt**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

-Tu veux me tuer !

Elle rigolait, elle était fière. Moi je ne rigolais pas, je venais de me faire avoir comme un débutant. Mon cœur venait de rater un battement.

-Boudes pas je rigolais.

-C'était pas drôle, si tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque continue comme ça !

-Papa arrête, Ashley ne sera même pas là c'est une soirée pyjama

-Comment puis-je être sur de ça maintenant?

-Parce que tu as confiance en moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que je…

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, je jetai un œil à mon écran qui faisait apparaître le nom Katherine Beckett. Je l'attrape, réponds alors qu'un sourire s'afficha alors sur mon visage.

-Castle

Elle m'informa qu'un corps venait d'être trouvé dans une ruelle non loin du commissariat. Je note l'adresse exacte et raccroche. J'attrape mon manteau et mes clés.

-Passes une bonne journée Pumpkin, je t'aime.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et me dirige vers la porte.

-Cette conversation n'est pas finie ! _me dit-elle alors que je sors du loft_

Vingt minutes et un détour au Starbuck plus tard me voici arrivé sur la scène de crime. On me laisse passer sans poser de questions. On m'indiqua l'endroit où se trouve l'équipe de choc et je m'y rendis non sans saluer tous les policiers croisés au passage. Je l'aperçu, enfin, les cheveux relâchés, un pantalon gris clair avec un manteau noir assorti à ses chaussures. Elle est penchée sur le corps de ce qui semble être une jeune femme.

-Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

-Hey Castle

Me disent Beckett et le docteur Parish en cœur. Je tendis son café à Beckett qu'elle s'empressa de me prendre et de porter à ses lèvres. Je me tourne vers Lanie.

-Alors ?

-Femme, entre vingt et vingt cinq ans, morte d'un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen ce qui a causé une hémorragie. Pauvre petite elle a dût beaucoup souffrir.

-Heure de la mort ?

-Je dirais entre deux et cinq heures du matin mais je pourrais être plus précise une fois que j'aurais pratiqué l'autopsie.

-Ok, merci Lanie. Tu m'appelles quand…

-….J'ai des nouvelles je sais, je sais, ma chérie.

Elles se sourient et nous partîmes à la rencontre des gars.

-Aucune idée de l'identité de la victime ?

-Beth Mccown, vingt deux ans, né au Texas et arrivé à New York il y a deux ans pour une place à la « Brooklyn Academy of music» en tant qu'actrice.

-C'est une école très réputé il enseigne le théâtre, la musique et la danse. Elle reconnue international et il est très dur d'y entré.

-Je sais _dis-je _la question c'est comment vous le savez-vous ?

Elle sourit et reprend sa conversation avec Esposito et Ryan. Je ne vais pas insister maintenant mais je relancerais le sujet à un moment plus judicieux. Encore une information à ajouter au dossier Kate Beckett.

-Qui a découvert le corps ?

-Matthew Kolesar, quarante ans, il travaillait dans le bar d'en face quand il l'a trouvé…_commença Ryan en pointant un petit bar qui se trouvait au bout de l'allée_

-Il est en état de choc et se trouve actuellement avec les ambulanciers _termina Esposito_.

-D'accord, Ryan va faire le tour du quartier voir si les voisins n'on rien entendu et toi Esposito j'aimerais que tu ailles parler à Matthew voir si tu n'en apprends pas plus.

Aucun ne bougea et se regardèrent du coin de l'œil.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

-Enfaite On préférait faire le contraire Ryan est plus doué pour parler aux gens…._murmura Esposito_

-Ouais et puis faire le tour du voisinage moi je n'aime pas trop ça _renchérit Ryan_

Il regardait Beckett, presque timidement, c'était comique! Je suis sûre que Beckett jubile, voir deux des meilleurs flics de New York intimidés par elle. Je sais qu'elle aime avoir le dessus sur les autres.

-Allez-y, échangez si vous voulez.

-Vraiment ! _Disent simultanément les deux partenaires._

-Vraiment mais maintenant avant que je change d'avis !

Ils partirent chacun de leurs cotés me laissant tout seul avec ma muse qui m'informe que nous retournons au commissariat pour prendre contact avec la famille de la victime.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

La conversation avec la famille avait, comme d'habitude, était éprouvante. Nous n'avions rien appris mise à part le fait que Beth n'avait pas de petit-ami. D'après Kate ce n'était pas étonnant car son école devait lui prendre tout son temps. Elle semblait en savoir beaucoup sur cette école, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas grâce à une enquête comme elle me la laissait entendre, non, Beckett avait beau être la meilleure flic de New York ce n'était pas une très bonne menteuse. Quel paradoxe!

Nous nous dirigeâmes à présent vers la « Brooklyn Academy of music». Moi aussi je connaissais cette école j'y passais beaucoup temps quand j'étais petit, ma mère était folle de cet endroit, enfin surtout folle du professeur d'art dramatique. Moi j'aimais bien venir car tout y grand, magnifique surtout les danseuses si vous voulez mon avis. Il s'en est passé des choses dans cet endroit mais comme disent tous les comédiens, tout ce qui se passe en coulisses reste en coulisse, enfin peut-être pas tous les comédiens mais au moins quelques uns je crois.

On reste silencieux pendant le trajet aucuns de nous ne parle même l'autoradio est éteint. Je tourne la tête en sa direction, je me demande à quoi elle pense, comme d'habitude je n'en saurais rien. Cela fait deux ans que l'on travaille ensemble qu'on se voit presque tous les jours, qu'on se parle, se chamaille, se sauve la vie mutuellement et pourtant j'ai se sentiment de ne pas la connaître. Je sais à propos de sa mère, quelques petites choses comme son addiction au café, le fait qu'elle est fait un semestre d'économie à la fac ou même qu'elle sent la cerise, des petits détails mais Kate, Katherine dans le fond je ne la connais pas tant que ça, à mon plus grand regret. Depuis quelques temps c'est vrai qu'elle s'ouvre peut-être un peu plus en m'avouant son attachement au feuilleton « Temptation Lane » et d'où cela provenait et même sur sa relation avec Josh, bien que ça je m'en serai bien passé.

-Castle vous venez ?

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne mettais pas rendu compte que nous étions arrivés.

-J'arrive

Je sors de la voiture et la rejoins. Je croise son regard et la surprise. Kate Beckett avec une lueur enfantine dans les yeux fallait le voir pour le croire. Elle avait l'air émerveillée comme si on offrait une glace à un enfant de cinq ans, rien que d'y penser cela me donne faim.

-Si j'avais su que venir ici vous ferrez autant plaisir on serait venu avant _lui dis-je_

-Déjà c'est moi qui vous est emmené et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes ici parce qu'un meurtre a été commis.

Elle s'avance vers l'accueil et demande à voir le directeur de l'école. La secrétaire nous dirige vers une salle d'attente les murs étaient de couleurs beige avec des énormes tableaux accrochés aux murs et des petits fauteuils en cuirs disposés en arc de cercle autour d'une table basse en, se que je crois être, du chêne massif

-Même la salle d'attente est magnifique _souffla Beckett_

-Et vous devriez voir le théâtre une pure merveille _lui répondis-je_

-Oui je m'en rappelle, ça fait longtemps que vous connaissez cet endroit ?

Elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux, pas exactement la même que toutes à l'heure, celle-ci la rend juste incroyablement craquante tellement craquante que j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

-Ma mère adorait être ici, alors quand j'étais petit je passais beaucoup temps à explorer tous les recoins de cette école. Et vous ?

Nous sommes interrompus par Clayton Bona, apparemment le professeur d'art dramatique a pris du galon. Même après toutes ces années il trouve encore de m'interrompre au plus mauvais moment j'étais à deux doigts d'en découvrir un peu plus sur ma muse. Décidément je l'aime toujours autant qu'avant celui là.

-Bonjour, on m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler ?

-Oui, bonjour je suis le détective Kate Beckett et voici Richard Castle.

-Ricky ? Je ne t'avais pas reconnu dis donc.

Il s'approche de moi et alors que je lui tends la main il me prend carrément dans ses bras! Au dessus de son épaule je vois Beckett rigoler silencieusement. Quand il me relâche enfin il pose son regard sur Kate, il la déshabillait carrément avec son regard de Casanova, pour peu je préférerai qu'il me reprenne dans ses bras! Je me rends compte qu'appart les kilos et les rides en plus il n'a définitivement pas changé.

-Donc Ricky de quoi toi et ta charmante amie vouliez me parler ?

-Le Détective Beckett et moi sommes là à propos d'un meurtre.

J'avais bien accentué le mot détective car je savais que Kate détestait quand les hommes s'adressaient à elle comme si elle n'était pas flic.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Qui a été tué ?

- L'une de vos élèves, Beth Mccown.

-Pauvre petite elle était brillante, elle avait un grand avenir d'ailleurs elle me rappelait un peu Martha…

Et il continue….

-Quand est-ce que ceci est arrivé ?

-Entre deux et cinq heures ce matin même _répondit Kate _Pouvez-vous me dire si elle était en cours hier ?

-Oui bien sur qu'elle y était je l'y ai vu de mes propres yeux, elle répétait dans le théâtre avec toutes la troupe pour leurs représentations le mois prochain, c'est une catastrophe il va falloir revoir toutes l'organisation…

Une jeune femme est morte et lui s'inquiète pour sa pièce de théâtre non mais quel crétin.

-A-t-elle eu un désaccord avec quelqu'un ces derniers temps ? _Demanda Beckett_

-Oui avec la metteuse en scène, c'était à propos des costumes je crois.

- Pourrait-on avoir son nom ?

-Je vais faire mieux que ça je vais vous la présenter

Il nous emmena donc dans le théâtre. C'était comme dans mes souvenirs, il faudrait que je songe à revenir avec Alexis je suis sûre qu'elle adorerait !

-Détective Beckett, Ricky laissait moi vous présenter Sandra Grey.

Sandra Grey, ce n'est pas vrai….

-Rick ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Mon petit Ricky tu ne t'attendais certainement pas à ça en te levant ce matin


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

-Tu n'as pas changé Sandra...

C'était vrai, toujours aussi belle. Petite brune aux cheveux longs, les yeux gris et son adorable petit nez rond.

-Toujours aussi charmeur à ce que je vois _dit-elle en me souriant_

Et ce sourire je l'avais presque oublié.

-Excusez moi de perturber vos retrouvailles mais j'aurais quelques questions à vos poser Melle Grey. _Intervient Beckett_ _en montrant son badge à Sandra_

- La police ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rick ?

Elle me regarde avec le même regard qu'elle avait avant. Une petite fille un peu perdu.

-Beth Mccown a été retrouvé assassiné

Son regard se brume alors que celui de Beckett se veut meurtrier, me faisant comprendre que j'aurais du me taire et la laisser faire.

-Melle Grey, il parait que vous vous êtes disputée avec Melle Mccown, vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Beckett avait fait preuve de beaucoup de douceur alors que son regard était de plus en plus sombre.

-Euh oui effectivement je suis le metteur en scène de la pièce dans laquelle elle joue enfin jouait l'un des rôles principaux et son costume ne lui convenait plus et elle voulait le faire changer je lui ai dit que c'était impossible et que dans son état elle ferait mieux de laisser son rôle a quelqu'un d'autre.

-Son état ? _Me risquais-je à demander alors que je sentais le regard de Kate sur moi._

-Oui Beth était enceinte vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

-Non est savez-vous qui est le père ? S'enquit à poser Kate.

-Désolé non je ne me mêle pas de ce genre de choses, de plus Beth n'était pas quelqu'un qui étalait sa vie devant les autres.

Enceinte. L'enquête prenait une toute autre tournure. Cela devenait plus intéressant.

-Une dernière question pouvez-vous me dire où vous étiez entre 2 et 5 heures aujourd'hui ?

-Chez moi avec ma sœur.

-D'accord merci pour votre temps au revoir.

-Je vous rejoins à la voiture dans deux petites minutes

Kate se retourne sans rien dit et s'en va. Je jette un œil au décor autour de moi qui me rappelle tant de souvenir pour qu'enfin mes yeux se posent sur Sarah.

-Je savais que tu travaillais avec un inspecteur de police mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi jolie. _Me dit-elle avec un franc sourire._

Je ris. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas à un physique aussi parfait que celui de Kate que l'on s'attend quand on parle de la police.

-Alors tu es resté ici ?

-Oui je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à partir et puis quand M Bona m'a proposé ce poste je n'ai pas eu le cœur de dire non. Et toi grand écrivain, moi qui suis fan je sais maintenant pourquoi tes livres de la série « Heat » sont aussi réussi...

-Beckett est une bonne source d'inspiration effectivement. D'ailleurs je devrais y aller sinon elle va me tuer pour l'avoir fait attendre. C'était bon de te revoir _lui dis-je en l'enlaçant _On n'a qu'à se rejoindre au même endroit qu'avant ce soir à 8h ?

-J'en serai ravi Rick

-A ce soir alors.

Et je partis le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on s'était vu la dernière fois je devais avoir 15 ou 16 ans, autant dire des siècles ! Je rejoins ma muse à la voiture elle est en pleine conversation avec Lanie, elle est de dos et ne me voit pas.

-Non, Lanie, je ne veux pas en parler on verra ça plus tard...oui promis non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit il est juste et puis arrête avec tes sous-entendu tu m'agaces.

Je choisis ce moment pour lui faire par de ma présence en me raclant la gorge. Elle se retourne, me regarde quelques secondes puis retourne à ça discussion avec Lanie.

-Je dois te laissais on en reparle ce soir bye.

Elle raccroche et monte dans la voiture sans un mot. Je me demande le sujet de la conversation animée qu'elle entrainait avec Lanie. Je ne dis rien. Personne ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes quand je me risque à ouvrir la bouche.

-Je connais Sandra depuis que je suis tout petit, sa mère était l'ancienne directrice de l'école, ma mère et la sienne étaient très amies.

Elle me regarde avec un regard que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Je ne sais pas trop ce que cela veut dire. D'un un violent coup de frein fit envoyer ma tête contre le tableau de bord alors que la voiture termine sa course contre un poteau.

-Kate? _Pas de réponse _Kate ?

Un petit gémissement se fait entendre elle relève se tête du volant, elle est perdue et saigne l'arcade. Je lui pose la main sur le bras pour lui signaler ma présence.

-Hey ça va ? Tu as mal quelque par ?

Je l'avais tutoyé sans m'en rendre compte. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues que je m'empresse d'enlever avec l'aide de mon pouce.

-Kate parle moi s'il te plaît ? On va sortir de la voiture d'accord ?

-D'accord. Rick, tu saignes

Effectivement maintenant qu'elle le dit j'ai du sang sur les mains je ne sais pas d'où il vient je n'ai mal nulle part.

-Ce n'est pas grave t'inquiète pas je vais sortir de la voiture et venir te chercher.

Je m'exécute et sors de la voiture quand je relève la tête je vois une autre voiture sur le dos et des gens tout autour qui ne bougent pas. Je fais le tour de la voiture et ouvre tant bien que mal la portière de Kate je l'aide à sortir alors que les ambulances commencent à arriver vers nous. Un ambulancier veut emmener Kate mais elle me tient par le bras et me fait comprendre qu'elle ne veut être seule.

-Je viens avec vous.

-Monsieur vous devez être examiné et votre amie aussi vous avez reçu un sacrée choc _me répondit poliment l'urgentiste_

_-_S'il vous plaît je veux juste rester avec elle.

Il me fait un signe de la tête pour me dire que c'est d'accord et nous guide vers l'ambulance. Je m'aperçois alors que le sang que j'ai sur le mien n'est pas le mien mais celui de Kate plus précisément de la coupure de son avant bras. Elle m'attrape la main alors qu'on lui nettoie ses plaies. Le secouriste nous conseille d'aller à l'hôpital alors que Beckett est formellement opposée à cette idée il nous laisse seuls quelques minutes le temps qu'il aille s'occuper des passagers de l'autre voiture.

-Kate laisse le nous emmener à l'hôpital s'il te plait.

-Non _me murmure-t-elle_

-Kate, tu es blessée, tu as besoin qu'un médecin pour savoir si tu n'as rien de plus grave et puis si ça ne suffit pas fais-le pour moi, que je sache que tu vas vraiment bien.

-C'est de ma faute, l'accident je ne regardais pas la route, c'est de ma faute.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

J'attends Beckett dans la salle d'attente, après que le secouriste nous ait informés qu'elle aurait besoin de point de suture pour son bras elle n'a eu d'autre choix que d'accepter de venir ici. Le médecin m'a informé qu'a part un mal de tête persistant j'allais bien, quant à Kate a par son bras elle va bien, physiquement du moins. L'officier qui a pris ma déposition m'a informé que le conducteur de la voiture d'en face était parti apparemment il avait grillé le feu et donc comme je le savais Kate n'y était pour rien. Je la vois sortir avec un bandage sur tout son avant-bras, elle a le visage pale et les yeux dans le vague. Son médecin m'informe qu'elle est en état de choc et a besoin de repos. Je m'approche d'elle passe un bras derrière son dos et la guide vers la sortie.

-Kate l'officier chargés de l'affaire m'a affirmé que tu n'y étais pour rien, l'autre conducteur avait grillé le feu et s'est rendu coupable de délit de fuite.

Elle ne me répond pas au lieu de ça elle glisse sa main dans la mienne.

Esposito et Ryan nous attendent à la sortie je les ais appelé en arrivant à l'hôpital.

-Beckett tu vas bien? _Demanda Ryan_

-Oui merci. Est-ce qu'on peut retourner au commissariat ?

-Non tu viens chez le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer, alors tu vas te reposer.

-Il a raison _m'appuya Esposito _Le capitaine est au courant et tu es interdite de commissariat pour la fin de la journée, alors on vous ramène chez Castle.

Nous rentrons dans la voiture. Kate ne lâche pas ma main, elle resserre sa prise. Nous arrivons à mon loft alors que le trajet s'est déroulé dans un silence de plomb. Nous descendons de la voiture et prenons l'ascenseur avant d'arriver au loft. Nous rentrons personne n'est là. Je montre à Kate ma chambre et lui attrape un pyjama à moi pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Je retourne au salon avec les gars.

-Comment va vraiment Beckett ? _Demanda Esposito_

-Elle a quelques points de sutures au niveau de son avant-bras et le médecin a dit qu'elle était en état de choc. Elle croit que l'accident est arrivé à cause d'elle.

-Mais c'est un délit de fuite! _S'étonna Ryan_

-Je lui ai dit mais elle ne regardait pas la route alors elle pense qu'elle aurait pu l'évitait si elle avait était plus vigilante.

-On va vous laissez et voir ce qu'on peut trouve sur votre chauffard _dit Esposito_

_-_Et prend soin d'elle. _Finit Ryan_

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'en occupe et faîtes attention sur la route.

Après un hochement de tête et un sourire compatissant, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, un fois fermée je me dirigeais vers celle de ma chambre et frappais doucement.

-Kate c'est moi je peux rentrer ?

Pas de réponse, j'ouvre doucement, mais celle-ci est vide. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. La porte est ouverte. Elle assise par terre contre un mur, je m'approche doucement et m'assoie à coté d'elle. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, j'en profite pour passer mon bras autour d'elle, elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute Kate tu m'entends ?

-Si j'avais fait attention tu n'aurais pas été blessé

C'était donc ça, elle s'inquiétait pour moi autant que je m'inquiétais pour elle.

-Viens avec moi.

Je me lève et lui tends la main elle l'attrape. Je nous dirige vers mon lit et l'entraine avec moi. Elle se crispe, elle n'est pas à l'aise.

-Hey ça va ne t'inquiète pas d'accord. Il n'y a pas de problème. Dors tu dois te reposer.

Je la sens se relaxer et se blottir un peu plus contre moi.

-Tu restes avec moi ?

-Oui sauf si tu ne veux pas j'ai une chambre d'amis à l'étage donc je peux y aller c'est comme tu le sens.

-Non non reste ici je ne veux pas être toute seule.

-D'accord mais on devrait ce mettre sous les couvertures et je vais aller me changer si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

-Non vas-y je ne bouge pas

Je l'embrasse sur le front et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me lave les dents et me change. Je sors et l'informe que je vais aller chercher un verre d'eau et verrouiller la porte d'entrée. Le loft est silencieux. Alexis est avec mère à Washington pour la semaine, elles me manquent. Je me décide donc à appeler Alexis.

-Coucou papa _me dit-elle en répondant_

-Hey Pumpkin ton séjour avec ta grand-mère se passe bien ?

-Oui c'est géniale on s'amuse bien j'ai réussi à la convaincre d'aller au musée

-Waouh tu as du beaucoup insister !

-J'ai hérité de ton talent en matière de persuasion

-Je t'aurais au moins donné quelque chose de bien

Elle rigole, c'est bon de l'entendre rire.

-Et toi papa tu a bien ennuyé le lieutenant Beckett aujourd'hui ?

-Très drôle, en faite elle est en train de dormir au moment où je te parle

-Dormir ? Au loft ? Vous sortez enfin ensemble ? Qui a fait le premier pas ? Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais je suis sûre !

-Un accident ? Richard tu vas bien ? _Dit mère_

_-_Mère, je l'ai déjà dit à Alexis je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Et pourquoi Kate est là ? Ne me dis pas que tu as profitez de l'accident pour la mettre dans ton lit !

-Quoi ! Non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? N'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que le jour où je l'aurais dans mon lit ça n'aura rien avoir avec un accident ou autre et elle sera plus que consentante.

-D'accord je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas fais de bêtises. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

-D'accord bonne nuit mère et embrasse Alexis pour moi.

-Okay Bonne nuit Richard.

Je raccroche. Abandonne l'idée du verre d'eau et va fermer la porte à clef. Je retourne dans la chambre et regarde Kate qui s'est endormie. Je me couche près d'elle sans la toucher. Elle qui était au milieu se décale vers l'extrémité opposé à moi. Elle est endormie est inconsciemment, elle s'éloigne...


	6. Chapter 5

**Coucou ! Alors voilà ce chapitre est une POV de Kate qui va (normalement) vous éclairer sur le pourquoi du comment. Vos reviews me font extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire ma fanfic que j'en prends à lire vos reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle because if I do Kate and Rick will be together 3**

_**Chapitre 5**_

Il est allongé à coté de moi. Instinctivement je me décale faisant en sorte que je sois le plus loin possible de lui. Il croit que je dors c'est une bonne chose, au moins je n'ai pas à lui parler. C'est donc ça. Moi qui croyait qu'il avait changé tout ce qu'il veut c'était me mettre dans son lit, ses intentions n'ont pas changé depuis maintenant deux ans que nous travaillons ensemble. J'y ai cru, cru qu'il avait changé, pour moi, naïvement j'en étais même arrivé à penser à le laisser prendre une place encore plus importante que celle qu'il occupe actuellement dans ma vie, dans mon cœur Un pincement au cœur se fait sentir alors qu'une larme me roule sur la joue. Je l'enlève du revers de la main et retiens celles qui menacent encore de couler.. Je ne suis même pas en colère, je suis déçue, humiliée et surtout je me sens bête.

C'est bizarre je fais face à des tueurs tous les jours et aujourd'hui un banal accident de voiture sans gravité me mets dans un état presque catatonique. Etat de choc, comme disent les médecins. Je crois pas que ce soit tant l'accident en lui-même qui m'affecte mais plus le fait que j'aurais pu l'éviter, et donc logiquement, éviter de mettre la vie de Rick en danger. Si j'avais regardé cette maudite route je n'aurais pas de point de suture, ni l'énorme hématome causé pas la ceinture de sécurité et je serai encore moins allongé dans ce lit à me demander si tout ceux que je ressens depuis deux ans est basée sur un jeu mise en place par la personne endormi à coté de moi pour m'avoir nue dans son lit.

J'ouvre les yeux et dirige mon regard vers le radio réveil. Cinq heures. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je m'étais endormi. Je me lève discrètement en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Castle, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain récupéra mes affaires de la veille, mon sac et me dirigea vers la sortie. Dehors je fis signe à un taxi le chauffeur me lança un regard bizarre et démarra à l'énoncé de mon adresse. Je baisse les yeux et remarqua que j'avais toujours le pyjama de Rick sur le dos. Tant pis et puis ce n'est pas comme si il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues à cette heure là. Après avoir réglé la course au chauffeur, je sortis et me pressa vers mon appartement. Une fois à l'abri chez moi je lâchais tout ce que j'avais dans les mains, me dévêtis et me dirigea vers ma douche. Je me glissai sous le jet d'eau chaud (en faisant attention à mon bandage) et y resta un certain temps sans bouger. Après mettre enfin décidée à me laver et à sortir je m'enveloppai dans mon peignoir et me dirigea vers la cuisine où je mis la cafetière en route. Aujourd'hui aller être une longue journée. Entre trouver le meurtrier de Beth, le chauffard responsable de l'accident et faire face à Castle, je pense que je ne survivrais pas sans caféine. J'en profitais pour aller m'habillais et enfila un jean bleu foncé et un col roulé écru qui masquera aussi bien le bandage de mon bras que le bleu laissé par la ceinture de sécurité. Je m'applique un léger maquillage, me brosse les cheveux et me dirige enfin vers ma cuisine où mon café m'attend.

Sept heures. C'est l'heure qu'indique l'horloge au moment ou je m'assois à mon bureau. Après y avoir déposée mes affaires et allumée mon ordinateur, je me dirigeai vers le tableau pour voir ce que les gars avaient appris hier. Apparemment les parents de Beth n'étaient vraiment pas au courant de sa grossesse, ni même sa colocataire, Becca, mais qui leur avait donnée le nom de l'ancien petit ami de Beth. Josh Walker. Josh! Au ce n'est pas vrai j'ai complètement oublié d'appeler Josh. J'attrapai mon portable et m'aperçu que j'avais effectivement cinq appels en absence et dix messages. Je n'avais pas vérifié. Il allait me tuer... Je lui envoyai un message « Désolé un problème au boulot. Je t'appelle plus tard » Comment avais-je pu oublier mon petit-ami? C'est vrai qu'avec l'accident j'avais la tête ailleurs mais ce n'était pas une raison. Et voilà je m'en veux. Surtout pour les pensées qui m'avais traversé l'esprit lorsque Castle m'avait conduit à son lit. Je sens mes joues chauffées aux images que j'ai dans la tête. Je me ressaisis en secouant la tête parce que de toute façon maintenant j'étais sûre que jamais plus je ne me retrouverais avec Castle dans une situation pareille. Ca ferait trop mal...

Le bruit de l'ascenseur se fait entendre. Je lève les yeux et aperçois Ryan & Esposito

-Hey' Beckett, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _me lance Esposito_

-Je travaille, je suis pose que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là aussi.

J'avais dit cette phrase sur un ton pas très agréable...

-Désolé c'est juste que je n'aie pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit

-Castle et toi vous êtes bien amusés ? _demanda Ryan_

Sans le savoir il venait d'actionner le mauvais bouton

-Non, hier soir je n'ai pas dormi parce que j'ai mal au bras, à la tête et j'ai un bleu énorme sur le ventre. J'avais autre chose à faire que de m'envoyer en l'air avec votre copine !

Je me lève et me hâte vers la salle de repos. Je m'apprête à me faire un café et l'image de Castle vient une nouvelle fois prendre place dans mon esprit enfin ce n'est pas comme si elle en était partie récemment. J'abandonne l'idée du café et me prends un soda dans la machine. Mon téléphone se met à vibrer dans ma poche, je le sors, et regarde l'émetteur. C'est Josh. J'hésite quelques seconde et finis par répondre.

-Hey

-Kate ça va ? On m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital hier!

-Ca va juste un accrochage en voiture je vais bien.

-Tant mieux, j'étais inquiet.

-Et tu n'es pas venu voir si j'allais bien ?

Ouch c'était sorti avant que je puisse le retenir. C'est qu'il aurait pu venir comme même. Quel égoïste je fais, je n'étais même pas chez moi hier j'étais dans lit d'un autre homme! Il ne répond pas.

-Josh laisse tomber, je suis désolé, je suis juste fatiguée et puis je n'étais pas chez moi de toute façon.

Encore une fois, je n'avais pas réfléchis avant de parler. Je devais vraiment être fatiguée.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Chez Castle

-Evidemment

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ça ?

-Juste qu'il est toujours là, à tourner autour de toi.

-Il prend soin de moi alors que toi tu n'es jamais là. C'est mon meilleur ami et si tu n'es pas content c'est pareil Okay?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et raccroche. J'avais été dur mais en même temps il avait commencé non? Et c'est la que cela me frappe, Castle est mon meilleur ami. Mon cœur se brise un peu plus à cette constatation. Je retourne à mon bureau sous le regard inquiet des gars. Je m'excuserais plus tard. Ils comprendront.

C'est bizarre. J'ai mal au cœur. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je tenais à lui. Enfin si, mais pas comme ça et surtout pas au point d'en oublier mon petit ami. Et puis la sensation que j'ai ressentie dans mon bas-ventre quand il m'a prise dans ses bras ou quand il m'a embrassé sur le front. Et maintenant j'ai juste envie de me cacher pour pleurer. Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Pour une fois mon cœur pris l'ascendant sur ma raison. J'attrape mes affaires et demande à Esposito de me couvrir auprès du capitaine. Je vais vers l'ascenseur, il est là, comme toujours. Je bafouille quelque chose, espérant qu'il me laisse passer mais non voilà qu'il s'excuse. Il m'énerve, toujours si attentionné et si craquant quand il s'inquiète pour moi. Je crie quelque chose et m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur.

Je rentre chez moi, me fais couler un bain. Je me glisse dans l'eau chaude entourée de bougie et musique. Sans m'en rendre compte les larmes commencent à couler. Décidément je me serai bien passée de ces deux derniers jours ...


End file.
